


Side Effects May Include

by The22ndArcana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Consensual, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Verbal Humiliation, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The22ndArcana/pseuds/The22ndArcana
Summary: Nora Valkyrie has needs, and as much as she loves Lie Ren, he just can't seem to fulfill them. Luckily, with his permission, Nora Valkyrie is about to convince one Jaune Arc to take care of those needs instead, and teach him to bow before his new Queen...





	1. Chapter 1

**Side Effects May Include…**

 

**[Warning: The following fic is explicit and contains the following: Femdom, Masturbation, Squirting, Femcum Play, Light Orgasm Denial, Light Humiliation and Servant/Slave Play. If any of these are not kinks you enjoy, you may wish to stop reading now!]**

 

Nora Valkyrie was a pervert.

 

This information was not well known among the students of Beacon Academy, nor to most of her team. She never spoke of sex, nor even of any interest in the opposite sex, so many assumed Nora to be uncaring of such matters. However, if any of them could see her now, there would be no other conclusion. The gorgeous ginger was naked as the day she was born, laying on the floor of the JNPR dorm room before a full length mirror, her legs splayed out shamelessly. One hand grasped at her bare breasts, pulling at her hardened nipples causing her to whimper with barely restrained joy, while her other hand was busy plunging a thick, plastic, phallic object deep inside of her sex, with enough force to cause a surprisingly large puddle of slick feminine nectar to form beneath her.

 

Nora’s libido was almost supernatural in its potency. On more than one occasion, before Ren and her had joined Beacon, she’d spent an entire weekend simply masturbating every moment that she wasn’t eating, and considered it a well spent weekend. More than pancakes, sloths or anything else she spoke of, Nora loved, no,  _ adored _ sex. The act of getting off was something she relished. There was, however, a slight, problem.

 

The boy she wanted to fuck nigh constantly, Lie Ren, was asexual.

 

Oh, he cared about her, that much was true. He doted on her, catered to her (almost) every need. Nora was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ren was hers. When it came to pleasures of the flesh though, Ren found himself incapable of getting into the act, much to Nora’s devastation. He’d tried to help her get off regardless, but Nora wanted more in bed. She wanted someone to stare at her with lust filled eyes, to savor her body. She wanted to see someone’s member thick and engorged at the sight of her ‘thunderheads,’ or her pretty little pink kitten. So, Nora once again found herself back in the habit of masturbating whenever she could find the chance. 

 

Nora’s hand sped up, plunging her favorite toy into her even harder, filling the room with lewd, wet noises that made her unbelievable arousal all the more evident, should anyone else have been there with her. Remembering that the Beacon dorms were soundproofed, Nora dropped any restraint and moaned loudly, pushing her hips up, practically showing off her dripping slit to the mirror like a lover. So deep into her session was she, and so close to an orgasm, that Nora couldn’t even form words, instead drooling slightly, panting with exertion and lust as she continued to drive the toy into herself with gusto, each time causing her luscious breasts to bounce with the force. Even just looking at herself masturbating so eagerly was enough to turn the ginger girl on something fierce, adding only more fire to her libido. 

 

Lately, however, frustration had been mounting to an almost fever pitch. Sure, she got off, multiple times in fact. Problem was though, it wasn’t  _ satisfying _ . It wasn’t satisfying without someone else there, someone to watch her in her throes of ecstasy, to watch her shamelessly spread out with lust in their eyes. She wanted someone to talk to, someone to speak dirty things to. Nora’s mind was a lexicon of filth, and she wanted someone there to hear it  _ all _ . 

 

She panted harder, eyes rolling up in her head as her thick thighs clamped down with almost violent force, her entire body shuddering, and she gave a great cry out, pulling out the toy with a  ***POP*** sound. Nora took a breath and her hands reached down, one spreading her soaked, velvety folds, while the other rubbed hard at her clit, her hips bucking up once more. If someone were to walk in now, they’d see her on  _ full  _ display, shamelessly orgasming before the mirror, her tongue hanging out as she made an even bigger mess upon the dorm floor.

 

Her orgasm lasted for what seemed like simultaneously forever, and not nearly long enough, and eventually Nora’s soft rear sat back down as her hips lowered, her hands pulling off of her soaked, still-dripping sex. She lay there, spread out, breasts rising and falling as she basked in the temporary warmth of an enjoyable orgasm. Eventually she picked herself up, resting herself on one elbow and looked down at the floor between her smooth thighs. Even she was impressed with the mess she made, but that was to be expected with how mind-numbingly horny she’d been. She’d clean up the mess, hide the evidence until laundry day and be in the clear.

 

* _ Click* _

 

The sound of the dorm room’s handle being turned had Nora’s heart leap into her throat, and she panicked. ‘ _ Who?! Who could it be?! _ ” If it were Ren, she’d be fine. He’d simply give her that look with a single raised eyebrow, tell her to clean up after herself, and all would be fine. If it were Pyrrha, or God forbid, Jaune…

 

“Gah, stupid door. I should have had Pyrrha join me, she could’ve held onto this garbage…” Jaune’s voice came through the door. Nora’s teal eyes widened further and she glanced about the room. Under the bed! Without hesitation, Nora quickly flattened herself to the floor and shuffled under the bed, her naked body protesting against the cold of the tile floor. She watched as the door swung open and in strolled one Jaune Arc, dumping what was probably an armful of textbooks onto the ground next to the door. “Man, I swear, Port’s trying to kill us…” He strode over to where the desks were, rummaging around. “Where did I put that damn music player?”

 

From beneath the bed, Nora’s entire body was stiffened in fear. She was certain he wouldn’t see her there, but if he did, he’d see  _ all  _ of her. She forced herself to calm down, trying to ignore the cold floor against her bare skin. “Ah-hah!” Nora’ stiffened again. “There it is!” She relaxed, her face contorting into a look of irritation. Jaune had free time at this time as well, but he was almost never in the dorm room during it. He’d usually be in the cafeteria, reading comic books and eating snacks. “Alright, now-what’s this?” Jaune strode over, and Nora, with mounting fear, realized that she hadn’t cleaned up her puddle of cum. She watched as Jaune kneeled down and dipped two fingers against the opaque fluid, the juices sticking to his hand as he pulled his fingers back up. “Did Nora spill syrup here? This doesn’t look like syrup…”

 

Nora slowly inched forward, just enough to see Jaune fully from where he was at. She watched as he brought his fingers close to his nose and sniffed the substance. “Huh. Smells sweet.” Then, before Nora’s mind could even register what was about to happen, Jaune brought his two cum soaked fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

 

Nora blinked. Then blinked again.

 

“Hey, this stuff’s delicious! It’s way better than the stuff in the cafeteria!” Nora watched Jaune dip his fingers into her puddle of cum and lick them clean again. It was a few seconds before Nora was suddenly aware of one of her hands having dipped below her waistline, and two of her own fingers were buried into her snatch. ‘ _ What?! No! This is Jaune! I can’t get horny over Jaune! _ ’ However, her fingers and libido had a mind of their own, and as Jaune seemed to hungrily scoop up her juices, her fingers seemed all too eager to produce more. She watched, unable to stop her body as Jaune continued to try to clean up as much of the mysterious fluid as he could.  _ Does he really like my juices that much?  _ Nora seemed amazed at how eagerly Jaune seemed to be dipping his fingers into her puddle.  _ Oh yeah, I am pretty sweet, aren’t I? It’s that side effect from the Red Sap Syrup, if I remember...maybe Jauney would like that fresh from the source? _

 

Before she could mentally chastise herself, her traitorous mind now flashed an image of Jaune’s face buried between her thighs, her hands pushing his face against her sex, while he eagerly licked her clean. Her eyes widened, and she could feel her soaked, hot sex clamp down on her fingers, her entire body shivering at the image.  _ No! It’s Jaune! I-I can’t! _ It wasn’t that she thought him unattractive; Pyrrha’s training regiment had started to really fill Jaune out, and while he was never beefy, he was developing some delicious lean muscle that even Nora had to privately admit looked absolutely delicious. Pyrrha would be  _ so  _ upset if Nora just up and used Jaune as a friend with benefits.

 

Still, her fingers just wouldn’t stop. Jaune had cleaned up most of her cum, which only served to please Nora’s perverted side. The same part of her that wanted Jaune to duck his head down just a  _ little  _ lower so he’d get a glimpse of where such deliciousness was made. This was insane! Nora knew she was frustrated, but to be lusting after her other teammate now?

 

This was getting absurd.

 

The sound of something hitting the floor caused Nora’s entire body to freeze once more, her fingers stopping knuckle deep inside of herself. Her heartbeat returned to normal when she realized that it wasn’t Jaune but a pair of jeans...followed shortly by a pair of boxers. “I’ll have to ask her where she got that stuff...damn it, where did I put my lucky boxers?”

 

Lucky...boxers? Jaune was getting undressed?! Nora’s curiosity overtook her common sense, and she twisted and maneuvered herself so she could catch a better look from under the bed. The chances of her being caught were much higher, but at the moment, she couldn’t care. She honestly wondered what her team leader’s member looked like. Slowly, hesitantly, Nora’s ginger hair peeked out from under the bed, followed by her teal eyes. Jaune hadn’t noticed her. She craned her head to the side, straining to catch a glimpse of Jaune’s front. 

 

It took every ounce of willpower she had not to gasp. It was  _ gorgeous _ . Evidently the cool air of the room (and possibly even his earlier devouring of her juices) had brought him a quarter to half mast, but Nora couldn’t tear her eyes away from it. Nora’s eyes sparkled, and once again her fingers began to shove themselves deep inside of her, even harder than before. She could just imagine what it would look like when fully erect...would he become erect upon seeing her? The thought alone was causing Nora to create another puddle under the bed from rapidly growing arousal. Her fingers moved faster and faster, until if one listened closely, they were audible as she plunged them into herself with reckless abandon.  _ I’m sorry, Pyrrha, but I  _ **_need_ ** _ that dick! _

 

First things first though, she’d make sure Ren wouldn’t mind. Ren was her beloved, and while she wanted to fuck until her thighs were bruised and her voice went, she wouldn’t do it without making sure Ren was fine with Nora having a fuck buddy. Nora peeked out again, this time getting a few of her blond team leader’s rear and she licked her lips. If he wasn’t corrupted now, she’d make  _ sure _ of it. 

 

Jaune himself pulled his pants up, completely unaware of what was going on and threw on a pair of headphones he had grabbed from his desk. He stretched and went for the door, bypassing the stack of books that he’d left earlier. The door opened, then closed as Jaune exited the room. What followed was silence, marred only by squishing noises that got faster and faster until…

 

“UUNNNGHHHH!!!” Nora Valkyrie’s cry of pleasure filled the room, followed by the sounds of her making yet another mess under the bed. The moans lasted for a while before finally dying down to little whimpers as Nora pulled herself out from her hiding spot, still dripping from her bright pink sex. It was settled. With Ren’s permission, she was going to do whatever it took to get Jaune Arc to finally bow before Queen Nora, no matter what it took…

 

**[That Night]**

 

“Ren!”

 

Ren looked up from his spot where he sat on the bed, book in hand, and had just enough time to lift it up as Nora Valkyrie crashed onto him, almost driving the air from his lungs. The energetic ginger embraced him tightly, nuzzling her face against his chest, and any even slight feelings of ill will were gone, replaced with a small smile as he brought his hand to her head. “Hey Nora,” he answered softly, running his fingers through her hair. Nora lifted herself up and gave him a kiss, which he returned. From there, the ginger girl laid on top of him, facing forward and using the boy like a pillow, which he never seemed to ever mind. 

 

“What’cha readin’?”

 

Ren closed the book, (after making sure to mark his spot) and revealed the cover to Nora. “A history book. Detailing the political turmoil that went on during the Great War.”

 

Nora’s face adopted a look like she’d eaten a lemon. “Ugh. I can barely read that stuff when we have an assignment due.”

 

Ren chuckled. “Fair, but I enjoy it.”

 

With a wriggle, Nora got more comfortable on Ren’s stomach, and yawned. “Hey, where’s P-money and Jauney?”

 

“Outside practicing, I believe.”

 

Nora smiled. “Good to know they’re still working at it. Got to say, Pyrrha’s training has done wonders with Jauney.”

 

“It has, but I think she’d agree when I say it’s not all her. Jaune’s worked hard too.”

 

Nora nodded. “Of course!” She paused, then her voice got a slight bit quieter as she spoke again. “Hey, um...Renny? I had a question.”

 

“Yes, Nora?”

 

“You can totally say no to this, by the way. I mean, I’ll totally understand, and I won’t feel bad at all about it.” Her voice sounded a bit nervous, and regarding what she was about to ask, she could hardly be blamed.

 

“Nora, you have to ask it before I can answer you.”

 

Nora took a breath. “You know how...um...we really can’t seem to get going in bed?”

 

“Sexually?” Ren responded bluntly. His tone hadn’t changed, and the way he spoke it seemed like he was simply asking about the weather, or what Nora had eaten for breakfast that day.

 

“Uh-huh. I, um...h-how would you feel about...sharing?”

 

Ren fell silent for a moment. Nora took in a breath, ready to take back the question, turning it into a joke, when he spoke up again. “How so?”

 

Nora paused. “Um...if it was someone we both trusted...would you...would you be alright if they helped me get off?”

 

Another pause. Nora didn’t turn her head, but her heart was beating hard out of fear she might offend Ren. She loved him, and as badly as she wanted to have Jaune do things to her nethers, she would never do it without his say. Then, “Who did you have in mind?”

 

Nora swallowed inaudibly. “...Jauney?”

 

A beat, then, “Would he be alright with that?”

 

Nora turned slightly to see Ren’s expression. He didn’t look upset, simply curious. Nora, feeling slightly more confident, shrugged. “I dunno. I just...I wanted to check with you first, Renny. I’d never do it if you weren’t okay with it, not in a million years!” Nora finished, trying to convince Ren of her intentions.

 

Ren actually gave a small chuckle at that, and his hand reached up once more to gently run through Nora’s hair affectionately. “And I appreciate that, Nora. I’m glad you’re thinking of me. What about Pyrrha though?”

 

Nora sighed. “It’s been like...two years since we’ve all met, and she  _ still _ hasn’t made a move. I mean, if she and Jauney get together, then I’ll just have to find my own fun again, but I figure until then, Jauney and I could be friends with benefits. You know, if he wants to.”

 

Ren nodded. “I…” he paused, his brow furrowing before he nodded again. “I think I’d be alright with that. I trust Jaune, and I know I have a hard time satisfying you physically, so if you’d want to have some casual fun with Jaune, I’m fine with it.”

 

Nora twisted around to face Ren, moving up to press her lips against his with speed that caught Ren off guard. She pulled away after a few seconds, grinning from ear to ear. “Thanks, Renny! If there’s anything I can do for you, please, let me know. I want to make up for this.”

 

Ren smiled, hugging her close. “It’s okay, Nora. Honestly, I’m happy to have you like this. To know that you’re happy makes me happy, and even though I can’t be the one to do it, I’m happy if Jaune can physically satisfy you.” Nora hugged Ren back, as the door to the balcony opened up with Pyrrha stepping inside. 

 

“Excellent work, Jaune. You’re getting better every day.” Pyrrha spoke as she walked to her bed.

 

Jaune followed behind her, looking tired, but otherwise fine. “Thanks.”

 

Nora watched Jaune as he walked by, her mind already beginning to plot. It felt odd for her to have Jaune fuck her while she dated Ren, but a thought occurred. If  _ he  _ fucked  _ her, _ it would feel odd, but what if it were  _ she _ who was fucking  _ him _ ? If she were the dominant one? She could feel herself growing warm between her thighs already as the thought took root. She  _ was _ the Queen of the Castle after all…

 

**[Two Days Later]**

 

‘ _ What could she possibly want? _ ’

 

It was this thought that was going through Jaune’s head as he stood outside the door to his dorm room. He had just gotten finished with Goodwitch’s class, and it was one of the periods during the week that he had to himself, as he had no classes for a good three or so hours, and Pyrrha would be busy with some of her advanced courses. Normally around this time, Ren would either be at the library or at the firing range, and Nora would be off exercising. Today, though, was different. He had literally just gotten out of combat class, when his scroll went off, and he saw a message from Nora. She had asked him to come to the dorm as soon as he could, as she needed help. No amount of prodding or asking had her reveal what she needed help with though, just that she ‘needed his help.’

 

Jaune, having nothing else to do and wanting to be a good team leader, acquiesced. Soon, he stood outside of the door to the dorm. With a swipe of his scroll, he entered into the room, and walked in, tossing aside his school bag onto his bed on one side of the room. “Nora?” he asked, glancing about him to see where she was. He turned around to look on the other side of the room opposite his bed where Nora’s bed usually was-

 

And  _ actually _ fell over in shock, hitting the side of his bed as he fell down in surprise. Out of all the things he’d expected to see when he’d entered the room, the very last one on on the list was one Nora Valkyrie in her birthday suit sitting on her bed. No, not just sitting; that at least might have afforded her  _ some _ dignity. No, no, Nora Valkyrie was sitting back against the wall, her legs spread out in a manner that Jaune had only seen in some of his private pornographic video scrolls that he kept hidden in the “Homework” folder. “Heya, Jauney!” Nora cheerfully replied as though Jaune wasn’t seeing every inch of her body, “Glad you came so quickly!”

 

Jaune’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, giving him a pretty damn good imitation of a goldfish. No sound came out, and more importantly, he  _ hadn’t _ looked away from Nora’s body. Not that he could be blamed; he  _ was _ , after all, a warm blooded, straight male and Nora Valkyrie was  _ very _ attractive. A part of him always knew it, but that physical attractiveness was slapping him in the face now like a sack of bricks. His eyes wandered her entire body as the rest of him tried to figure out what the hell to do in the situation he found himself in.

 

From her pleased smile (Why was she so happy that he was seeing her fully naked like that?) down to her absolutely lovely breasts, his gaze followed. Nora had been one of the more, well,  _ sizable _ girls of Beacon, and Jaune was getting a very pleasant eyefull. They were the breasts of a girl in her prime, full and only ever so slightly affected by the pull of gravity, topped with a pair of cute pink nipples, both of them jutting out in a visible sign of arousal. His eyes, refusing to listen to the parts of Jaune’s brain that were telling them to stop, this was Nora,  _ Ren’s girlfriend _ , continued to travel down Nora’s figure. Her stomach was toned and flat, with the hint of some serious abs behind a very small layer of baby fat that Nora could never seem to get rid of, but only seemed to add to her attractiveness, making her look softer. 

 

Further down his eyes travelled until he found himself staring at Nora’s sex. Jaune’s mouth became dry (although that may have also been partly due to him having it hang open in shock) as he stared at the hot pink pair of soft, velvety looking lips that were nestled between Nora’s deliciously soft and thick looking thighs. She was...well, she was gorgeous, that was for certain. Maybe it had been because he’d always simply associated her with Ren, but he’d never really stopped to consider Nora physically, but she was definitely beautiful, and in the nude like this, Jaune knew he’d never be able to remove the glorious sight from his mind. 

 

Then, he saw it. Nora’s hand (her fingernails painted a pink that matched the pink of her beautiful and delicious looking pussy) lowered itself down her stomach, down her abs, further down until two of her dainty looking fingers slowly hooked, and pushed themselves  _ into _ Nora’s sex with a very wet squishing noise that was almost immediately followed by a loud, lewd moan that traveled up the full length of Nora’s body to come out in a manner that caused a shiver to run up Jaune’s spine. 

 

It was that shiver that seemed to dislodge whatever the hell was keeping Jaune’s breath in his lungs, and he managed to finally speak, although it came out in a hoarse, comical squeak. “ _ N-NORA! _ ”

 

Nora giggled, and he watched as her fingers started slowly pumping in and out from her snatch, taking her time. From the very first pull, Jaune could see her fingers were  _ soaked _ , and she pushed them in again, a drop of something rolled down them onto her bedsheets. “Mmm, Jauney, I gotta say, this feels ten times better just with you watching me…” Nora’s hips moved and she seemed to lean back a little, pushing her hips forward to give Jaune a better look of the soft pink sex Nora was shamelessly displaying. 

 

Jaune’s mouth opened and closed yet again, but this time with brief snatches of words and questions, all aborted in his complete shock. Finally,  _ something _ came through. “I-bu- _ Ren! _ I c-can’t do this!”

 

Nora giggled again, much to Jaune’s surprise. “Don’t worry about it, Jauney! Renny and I already had a talk. See, I admit, Renny is an  _ amazing _ boyfriend and I love him to pieces, but well, there’s a little problem with our relationship.” Nora explained. Much to Jaune’s dismay and distraction, her fingers hadn’t stopped. Instead, her other hand reached down, and pulled at her lips a little, revealing her pink, pearl of a clit and her middle finger began to rub at it for a bit, before letting her fingers back into her with another very audible ‘ _ schhlick’ _ noise that made Jaune’s pants grow even more tight in the crotch every time he heard it.  “Renny takes really good care of me, but he’s not big on the whole sex thing. He never really was. And me? I  _ looooove _ sex. I could spend all weekend doing nothing but masturbating and making a big ol’ mess!” As Nora said that, she shoved her two fingers into her pussy hard, the squishing noise getting louder and causing more of the liquid to fall upon her bed. Her breath caught in her throat as she said that, causing Nora to give a happy squeaking noise.    
  
“So, Renny and I talked about it, and he said if we could find someone we both trusted, I could have alllll sorts of fun with them and he’d be fine with it! I suggested you, and Renny said he liked the idea! Well, if you agreed to it, anyway.” Nora continued, her fingers never stopping their movements.

 

It took Jaune’s brain a few seconds to snap back to reality, his gaze unable to tear itself away from Nora’s pretty pink lips for more than a brief moment. He ran his tongue over his lips, feeling them awfully dry, and spoke up again, shaky. “W-why me?”

 

Nora’s smile grew wider, more mischievous at his response. She paused her fingers for a moment, then pushed them inside of herself one more time,  _ hard _ . The soaked, shlicking noise backed by Nora’s delighted moans were like music to Jaune’s ears, as much as he hated to admit it to himself and he watched as she pulled the two fingers out again, and brought them back up her body, past the curve of her full, gorgeous breasts to her mouth. The entire way they dripped, absolutely soaked in Nora’s own juices, and she opened her mouth, licking the fluid off of them before smiling back at Jaune again.

 

It was then when he noticed it. He remembered where he saw something like it before, in the dorm a couple days prior. The same milky fluid that was on the floor was Nora’s… Her giggling cut through his thought processes. “Simple, Jauney. You seemed to love my special, homemade ‘syrup’ sooo much, that I wanted to give you lots and lots of it…”

 

Jaune’s jaw fell open again in surprise. She...she’d seen  _ that? _ “I...I...um…” A small part of him felt  _ really _ awkward for having realized he’d literally just swallowed Nora’s fluids and she’d seen him. Another part of him was reminding him that it  _ had _ been rather tasty. Actually, that had him confused. He was a virgin, but even he knew that people didn’t usually taste sweet, and Nora’s supposed ‘syrup’ had tasted a little salty and very sweet.

 

As if she were reading his mind, Nora laughed again. “I don’t mind Jaune! It was really hot seeing you scooping up my love nectar like that.” She sighed happily and her hand slid down the length of her body once more back down to her legs, starting up a second symphony of her lust as her fingers buried themselves once more into her snatch, slowly sliding in and out. “I had another  _ biiig _ orgasm when you left~” Nora moaned out in between sharp intakes of air when her fingers hit a particular sensitive spot. 

 

“B...but why were you…”

 

“Tasty?” Nora cut him off. “Simple! It turns out eating a ton of Red Sap Syrup has some really odd side effects. Don’t know what it does to guys, but if a girl eats as much of it as I do, it makes your love nectar taste like syrup! I can’t blame you for enjoying it so much. So I thought, I’d give you the chance to have as much as you wanted! Fresh from the...from the... _ aaaahnnn~ _ ” Nora’s speech cut off as her hips bucked a little and her fingers, buried deep within her, slide out slightly and spread her puffy pink lips apart, letting Jaune see every inch of her dripping slit. “ _ SOURCE~~!” _ Nora cried out, and Jaune watched the walls of her sex convulse, and a spurt of milky liquid sprayed out onto the sheets. 

 

Jaune watched every second, enraptured. The sight of Nora’s orgasm was beautiful to behold and he couldn’t look away for a moment. When her hips finally lowered back down, his gaze was still upon her pussy, her fingers resting just above it as she gave soft little whimpers. He swallowed, and slowly brought himself forward to the small puddle of juice on the floor, dipping his fingers in it. It was warm, and a little sticky. He brought it up to his mouth, and licked it off of his fingers, and he heard Nora give a contented sigh as she watched him. Hesitantly, and with cheeks that were growing pinker by the second, he looked up into Nora’s satisfied and happy gaze. “So...you…” he swallowed. “You want me to l-lick you down there?”

 

Nora nodded hard, the force of it causing her breasts to bounce slightly. “Of course! That’s not  _ all _ you’ll be doing though, Jauney. If you’re good, we’ll play all sorts of games, and both of us will run dry when I’m finished.” She smiled down at him almost kindly. 

 

Jaune nodded, and as if in a daze, crawled forward, bringing his head closer to Nora’s spread thighs. As soon as he was almost to the edge of her bed, he could  _ smell _ her sex. It was a heady scent, and his pants were getting extremely uncomfortable with how hard and aroused he was. Slowly, hesitantly, he brought his mouth closer to Nora’s pink, soaked lips, marvelling at just how soft she looked…

 

When her hand reached down and stopped his head, mere inches from her sex. “Ah-ah-ah! There’s one little thing you have to do for me Jauney, if you’re going to help me. Otherwise, the only thing you’re allowed to is watch me play with myself. I won’t even let you stroke off while I do it.” Nora replied, her tone still pleased, although a little harsher. Jaune looked up at her, smiling down over the curve of her chest and gave an involuntary whimper. Nora’s hand reached up and ran through his hair. “Oh, it’s nothing big Jauney! I’m not gonna ask you to do my homework or anything like that.”

 

Jaune swallowed, his glance looking down at Nora’s perfect little pussy before looking back up. “W..what do you want me to do?”

 

Nora’s smile became impish in its glee. “When we’re together like this, having fun with each other, making big messes, there’s one rule you’re going to follow.” Her smile reached almost Cheshire-Cat like qualities of pleased as she continued, “I am your Queen. You will refer to me as Queen Nora, and you’ll do as I say. If I say you aren’t allowed to cum, you aren’t allowed to blow your load, no matter how long I’ve made you wait. If I tell you to talk dirty to me, I want you to be as filthy as possible. If I tell you to drink my syrup, you have to drink every drop that you possibly can. If you don’t, I’ll punish you…” Nora replied ominously, while her smile never left her face. “As long as we’re together like this, you’re my servant. If you do as I say, I’ll make sure you get to have lots and lots and  _ lots _ of fun with me. If you displease me, your Queen will come up with all sorts of fun punishments. So, will you serve your Queen?”

 

Jaune swallowed, and nodded, slowly. He began to move his face forward, but was stopped by Nora’s foot now. 

 

“Nuh-uh. Not good enough. I want you...hm…” Nora put a finger to her lips in thought. “I want you to swear on your name as an Arc! You never go back on a promise like that. If we’re having sexy fun together, I’m Queen Nora, got it?”

 

Jaune gave a groan. At this point, he was so hard, it was almost painful, and he was being driven nuts having to sit there and do nothing but stare at Nora’s beautiful pussy. Finally, he sighed and looked up once again to see Nora’s pleased and expectant expression. “F-fine...I...I swear on my name as an Arc, I’ll serve you in the bedroom…” he replied, cheeks now bordering red with embarrassment. Nora didn’t move or look back up, and he added, shakily, “I-I’ll serve you in the bedroom,  _ Queen Nora. _ ”

 

As those words left his lips, Nora’s foot moved, and suddenly she hooked his head with her calf and pulled him against her sex with one motion. Both of her hands suddenly grabbed his head, running through his hair and pulled him against her crotch with a loud giggle. “Good boy! Now, start licking! I’ve got  _ so _ much for you!”

 

Jaune was caught off guard, stunned for a moment. When he managed to recover his bearings, he realized that he was now shoved right against Nora’s pussy. There was an incredible heat coming from Nora and he could feel her lower lips against his own, soaked and soft. Everything about Nora was soft, from her warm thighs clamped around his head to her wet sex being ground into his face. Every breath he took was  _ filled _ with the scent of Nora’s lust, stronger than anything he could possibly smell. His tongue snaked out from between his lips nervously. Everything of his was taken up by Nora, sight, smell, sound, all he knew was Nora and her lust. He brought his tongue out and dragged it slowly up against her folds, and was rewarded with not only the heady taste of Nora’s nectar, but the delightful sound of Nora’s moans and a tightening of her grip on his head, pushing him slightly against her. 

 

“Don’t go easy on it,” Nora replied, her voice muffled by her own thighs, “I want you to lick my pretty pussy like you need my sweet cum to survive!”

 

Jaune shivered both at Nora’s commanding tone and her slowly dirtying language and did as she asked. He began to lick more and more, his tongue parting her folds with each lick as he dragged it across her sex and against her clit. Nora’s hips moved forward a little more and she pulled his face tighter against her. She moaned again and again as his tongue passed her clit each time with each lick. “G-get inside me Jaune! I want you to lick up every drop!”

 

Jaune did his best, and slid his tongue into Nora’s sex. There, his tongue wasn’t there but for a moment before Nora’s soft, hot walls tightened and he could feel her juices flowing freely onto his tongue. “God, yes! All of it! I want you to show your Queen how much you like it!” Jaune’s tongue just kept moving. It wasn’t particularly hard; between Nora’s attractiveness and just how good she tasted, it was easy for Jaune to lick her up with fervor. What he may have lacked in technique, he made up for in his eagerness, both to please Nora, and for more of her sweetness. He suckled and slurped, his tongue now audible even between Nora’s thighs adding to the lewdness of the entire situation. 

 

He licked and licked for what felt like forever, his tongue moving all about Nora’s sex. Inside and outside, lapping at her clit and burying his tongue inside of her to swallow more and more of her sweet nectar. Nora’s hands had been keeping him firmly pushed against her crotch; not enough to smother him, but enough to keep him from doing anything but lapping at her as she moaned and grinded against his tongue, her own hips rocking with every lick. It was surprising to Jaune, just how wet Nora got; she flowed easily onto his tongue and the lower half of his face was all but dripping with Nora’s ‘syrup.’ All the while, he heard Nora’s moans, her whimpers, her breaths. “Mmm, Jauney~” Nora breathed out as her hands ran through his hair, keeping him pushed down, “Your tongue is  _ incredible... _ You must really love your Queen’s pussy...I bet you’re happy, aren’t you? I bet you’re super happy to be your Queen’s servant…” Her breathing quickened and her hips rocked harder, grinding her clit against his tongue every time he withdrew his tongue from her sex. 

 

Nora gave a gasping moan as she pushed his face even tighter against her, and now he could no longer remove his tongue from her sex; he was mouth to pussy at this point with no space between them or any chance for any. Nora kept talking, her voice now louder with lust and abandon. “You-you’re gonna end up addicted t-to your Queen! B-but that’s okay~!” Nora squealed, her breasts bouncing along with her hips as Jaune’s tongue slurped at her with more vigor. “Y-you can always b-be your Queen’s slave! Sp-spend all y-your time d-down there!” Nora all but screamed, gasping for air as she tried to hold back her orgasm for a little bit longer.

 

Then, suddenly, her hips stopped, and one hand let go of his hair, her other hand pushing Jaune’s face back a little bit. “W-wha…” Jaune murmured, his lips and jaw actually dripping with Nora’s pleasure. Nora’s free hand reached down and began to rub at her clit in circles, keeping Jaune’s face in place with her other hand so he was staring directly at it.    
  
“Beg for it!”

 

“W-what?”   
  
“Beg for it! Beg for my cum! Get dirty! I wanna know how badly you need it!” Nora commanded, rubbing herself furiously.

 

“I-I want...p-please give me your juices-” Jaune started off, nervously, his cheeks darkening again. 

 

“More! This room is soundproof, so beg! Your Queen wants you to prove your dedication as a servant! Servants don’t need dignity, they just need their Queen’s pussy!”

 

Jaune swallowed hard, watching Nora’s gorgeous sex as she made him watch her masturbating right in his face, her juices leaking out onto the bed spread with every move her hand made. Maybe it was his own arousal that did it, frying his brain and leaving him in a suggestable state. Maybe it was Nora’s commanding voice that he’d never heard before. Maybe he was always a submissive underneath, and Nora was bringing into the forefront. Regardless of the reason, Jaune took a breath, and with cheeks burning as red as Ruby’s own cape, spoke up.

 

“Please, Queen Nora! I-I... _ I wanna drink your cum! _ ”

 

“Yes!” Nora screamed, “More!”

 

Jaune continued, still embarrassed, but oddly willing as he watched Nora furiously masturbate before his very eyes. “I- I love your cum! Please leave me dripping in it Queen Nora! I love your cute, warm pussy! I love how you taste and how you feel! I love your beautiful body and your cute breasts! I love the freckles on your butt! I love every inch of your body, Queen Nora!” He was  _ oh-so-thankful _ for the soundproof rooms as he continued to verbally worship and beg for Nora. A part of him was utterly mortified, embarrassed and humiliated, and yet… “Please cum all over me Queen Nora! Again and again! I need it! I need your cum!”

 

Nora’s body seized, and her fingers stopped pumping hard, pulling to spread her lips wide before Jaune’s eyes, and with a loud cry that Jaune was willing to bet could have been heard over the soundproofing, orgasmed.

 

**_“AAAAAHHHNNNNN~~~!!!”_ **

 

Nora’s hips bucked as waves of pleasure, stronger than anything she’d felt for months, maybe even years, slammed through her and leaving her gasping with each passing wave. Her core tightened, strengthened through Aura and almost daily training, and Jaune himself was inundated in Nora’s juices. The first two spurts were enough to spray all over Jaune’s face, leaving him looking not unlike a bukakke target. The next two were less so, but added to the overall mess, and further, had him swallowing a good portion of it. Finally, Nora’s hips dropped back to the bed, her prodigious chest heaving with breaths as Jaune brought his mouth forward and began to gently lick at Nora’s sex again, earning a couple more light squirts that he swallowed up. Nora gave a couple of squeaks at this, but didn’t make any movements to push him away. Finally, things fell silent, save for the heavy breaths of both Jaune and Nora.

 

Finally, after a minute or so, Nora spoke up again. “Next...command...I want you to kiss my pussy. Gently; she’s sensitive. Kiss it, nibble it, just give her some love while I recover.”

 

“Y-yes, Queen Nora.” Jaune replied, and brought his face next to her slit. He licked his lips, (tasting only more of Nora’s orgasm) and brought them to her hot pink sex, very gently pressing his lips against it. Nora once again gave a cute squeak of sensation, but her only other response was to reach down between her legs and gently run her fingers through Jaune’s hair as he did so. Another couple of minutes passed as Jaune continued to nibble at her pink lips and gently clean up her juices that had made a significant mess all over both not just his face, but her thighs as well. 

 

“Mmm, good Jauney...god, that felt incredible...I don’t think I’ve cum that hard for a  _ loooooong _ time~” Nora moaned softly. She was still laying back on the bed, so Jaune couldn’t see her expression over the curve of her breasts as he continued to gently nibble at her soft labia. “You’re a very dirty boy too, Jauney. That pleases your Queen  _ greatly _ . Now, onto some more fun… I want you to strip down fully and lay down on the bed.”

 

Jaune swallowed and stood up, his hands working at his belt nervously, fumbling with it before he managed to loosen it. Nora sat up as he did so, watching him closely. Before, he might have felt too embarrassed to continue, but with his face still literally dripping with Nora’s squirt and what she had him saying, it seemed so inconsequential to have her watch him. His denim jeans dropped to the floor, followed by a pair of heart-print boxers his sisters had given him as a gift. The moment the hem of his boxers cleared the bulge that was visible when his jeans dropped, his member sprang out and began to twitch furiously with every beat of his heart. He was hard, almost achingly so. He reached for the underside of his shirt and with one movement, pulled it off of him, leaving him naked before Nora’s gaze. 

 

The same Nora who was now leaning forward, almost off the bed, staring at his erect phallus with undisguised hunger in her gaze. “Oh,  _ Jauney, _ ” Nora murmured, teal eyes glittering with joy, “You really  _ do _ want your Queen…”

 

Jaune nodded. “Y-yes, Your Majesty…” Jaune murmured, staring off to the side. 

 

Nora giggled again. “Alright, onto the bed!” She commanded once more, and Jaune crawled onto the bed. It was already pretty soaked with Nora already having made a mess all over it. Nora herself waited until Jaune was lying down before proceeding to casually straddle his abdomen, letting him feel the heat of her sex against his bare skin as she ran her hands over his abs and smiled down at him. Jaune bit back a groan as he felt Nora’s soft cheeks brushing against his member, which bounced a little. Then, Nora lifted herself up and moved back a little bit before suddenly lowering herself back down again, but this time against his member, pushing it up against Jaune’s body and leaving it sandwiched between him, and her molten hot, still-soaked sex, this time getting an involuntary low moan from Jaune’s lips. With snail like speed, Nora began to glide her pussy up and down the underside of Jaune’s shaft, causing him to gasp out and moan more. “Mmm, now  _ this _ is a cock, Jauney. You should be proud of this, I mean, just look at it!” Nora mused, her hands gently running along Jaune’s stomach as her own hips continued to slowly rock back and forth.

 

“Such a cute little tip there...mmm, look at it leak, Jauney! You must be backed up! I bet you haven’t stroked in a few days.” Nora continued happily, grinding back and forth, up and down on Jaune’s member. Jaune himself gasped and groaned, his chest rising and falling quickly as Nora’s slick sex continued to agonizingly rub itself all over his member. Sure enough, her ministrations alone had him leaking pre onto his own stomach, mixing with Nora’s own juices. “See, I can’t go a single day without getting off. My cute little royal pussy needs constant attention. It’s why I’m so happy to  _ finally _ have a servant! And what do you know, you’re just about the same size as my favorite toy! Isn’t that wonderful, Jauney?” Nora cheerfully explained, with her response a series of gasps, then;

 

“P-please Queen Nora!” he shouted, his hands gripping her sheets tightly.

 

Nora giggled joyfully. “And you know what the best part is?” Nora lowered herself down until her face was mere inches from Jaune’s, her breasts pushing against Jaune’s chest. Her hips continued rocking as she brougher herself close to Jaune’s ear. “As your Queen, I could keep doing this to you, and tell you that you’re not allowed to cum. Just keep doing this,” Nora pushed herself against Jaune’s shaft until her lips were enveloping it and dragged herself up the full length and earning a much louder moan from Jaune as he writhed beneath her, “until I squirted again, and just...leave you there…” She finished her sentence right in Jaune’s ear, breathing on it.

 

Jaune gave a moan that almost transitioned into a sob. “ _ Queen Nora, please! _ I-I’m so hard! I’ll do anything! I-I’ll beg for your cum again! I’ll lick it all up! Just please!”

 

Then, suddenly, Nora sat up and smiled down at him. “Aww, Jauney, I’m just playing with you! I only said you’d be punished if you didn’t do as I said, and you’ve been very good today! So good, that you made me make the biggest mess in a while! So, you get the best reward of all!” Nora replied happily as she sat up again, letting Jaune’s member spring free. She grabbed it with one hand, and spread her lips with the other. “You get to fill me allll the way back up again~!”

 

And with that, Nora Valkyrie dropped down onto Jaune’s member. Jaune’s head snapped back and he groaned out. Nora bounced up and down, reaching to grab Jaune’s hands and bringing them to her hot pink nipples, placing his palms on both. “Go on, Jauney! Play with them!”

 

Jaune’s own hips bounced against Nora, burying his shaft all the way to the hilt inside of her, Nora letting her own body weight drop down onto him each time she rose up, with Jaune rising up to meet her. His hands began to knead at her breasts, and Nora’s moans joined in with his own. The room filled with the sounds of their pleasure as Nora rode Jaune, his hands rubbing and massaging her chest, even letting his thumbs gently play with her nipples. All of this seemed to please Nora greatly, who kept on bouncing with the same unlimited energy she seemed to possess at all times. “Gods, Jauney, your dick is incredible! It feels so good! Amazing!” Nora reached down, letting one hand start to rub her clit in between bounces. Jaune could feel her growing even wetter as she did so, her core tightening onto him with enough power that Jaune briefly feared he might end up stuck inside of Nora. 

 

His own orgasm was quickly approaching, and it was all he could do to keep himself from blowing his load too quickly into Nora. He tried hard to focus on anything else, but the sensation of her soaked, soft sex gripping onto his cock was irresistible. To make matters worse, Nora kept talking, obviously enjoying having a captive audience to listen to her dirty talk. “I don’t think I could ever get sick of this cock! Jauney, you’re hitting all the best places each time!” Nora tilted her head back, panting and moaning, her hands reaching up to grab Jaune’s own, holding them against her chest as she savored the feel. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Nora began to swear as her own pleasure began building up to a new high, her hips rocking and bouncing. “I mean what I said earlier, Jauney! If you become addicted to my cute little pussy, it’s okay! You can be my slave and spend all your free time playing with me!” Nora cried out

 

Jaune tried to take a couple of breaths, but Nora’s lovely snatch was taking away even his ability to catch his breath, until finally, he managed to reply, “N- _ Queen  _ Nora! I c-can’t hold back! I can’t!”

 

Nora grabbed his arm and hauled him up so he was sitting up and Nora wrapped her legs around his waist, putting one hand on the back of his head and forcing him suddenly against her cleavage, moaning loudly. “Do it! Fill me! Fill me all up! I want it all!”

 

With that, Jaune’s orgasm finally hit him, and he began to fire load after load off inside of Nora, her own hot sex clamping down with superhuman force as he began to fill her insides. Nora didn’t stop though, still bouncing up and down until she seized up again, and Jaune felt his own lap become very wet. Nora kept on going, her hips bouncing and rocking as she gasped and screamed, holding Jaune against her chest as she arched her back, gave one last hoarse cry, and finally relaxed. 

 

Nora’s grasp relaxed and Jaune fell backward onto the bed, with Nora herself falling atop him moments later, gasping. The two lay there, absolutely exhausted, the room now smelling strongly of sex. There was more silence as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“ _ OOF! _ ” Jaune felt the air that he just replaced get knocked out again as suddenly Nora hugged him tightly, rubbing her cheek against his own affectionately.

 

“Oh Jauney~! That was incredible! Please, please, please, you have to do this with me again! Please! You gotta make me cum like this again!” Nora replied, squeezing him.

 

Jaune tried to pull in air. “W-wait, you mean…”

 

“Jauney,” Nora grabbed his face with both her hands, squeezing his cheeks, “You aren’t allowed to jerk it any more! You have to have fun with me from now on! I’ll play with you every day! Even multiple times a day! You felt so good, so please!”

 

Jaune, tired, exhausted, and covered in Nora’s juices as he was, couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden change in Nora’s demeanor. “I...sure. Alright. I guess we can keep doing this...Queen Nora.” He finished, smiling tiredly at her.

 

Nora hugged him again, pressing her breasts against his chest as she did so. “You won’t regret this! We’re gonna have so much fun, and you can drink as much of my ‘syrup’ as you want Jauney! It’s all for you! In fact,” Nora’s tone got impish once more, “your Queen  _ demands _ you drink it as much as possible!”

 

Jaune’s face went red again, but he nodded. “A-alright.”

 

The two laid there once more, when suddenly, the door opened. Jaune’s entire body stiffened and he opened his eyes to see Ren walking into the room. Ren stopped, blinked, sniffed the air, then slowly turned to the two of them. For a moment, fear ran through Jaune. What if Nora hadn’t talked to Ren? What if he’d screwed something up royally?

 

“Renny!” Nora cried out excitedly, waving to Ren. Ren smiled and walked over, gently rubbing Nora’s head. 

 

“I see you’ve decided to enjoy yourself already.” He turned to Jaune with a smile. “Thanks for this, Jaune. I wish I could help Nora like this, but, well, I just can’t really get into things. Plus, she’s got too much stamina to keep up with. Seeing her smile like this though, I’m glad you could help.”

 

Jaune blinked. “Um...n-no problem?”

 

Ren nodded. “Anyway, you guys should probably start cleaning up. I might be fine with this, but Pyrrha might not be.” 

 

Jaune nodded. “R-right!” 

 

Nora got up and stretched smiled, and then reached forward to grab Ren, pulling both Ren and Jaune against her with a hug. “My boys!”

 

Ren seemed alright with it while Jaune himself blushed. As odd as it may seem, it appeared he was involved in a menage a trois. He didn’t mind it though, even being submissive to Nora did, in the end, feel rather good. He didn’t mind being her servant, although slave might have been a little excessive. Then, Nora spoke again. “Wait, Pyrrha’s got that interview in Mistral this weekend, doesn’t she?!” Nora gasped with delight, “That means all weekend of getting to play with Jaune!”

 

Jaune’s eyes widened, twitched, and he collapsed in her arms, groaning. 

 

At least it would make for good stamina practice. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not as much fun when there isn't a big finish, but novice femme dom Nora Valkyrie isn't sure how to get it. Luckily with the advice from a mysterious fellow dom, Queen Nora has plans for some future fun with her love slave, Jaune Arc.

**Side Effects May Include**

 

Nora Valkyrie was a pervert.

 

There was no other conclusion one could be drawn to if they could see her as she was during the hour and a half free period she had in between combat and history class. She was sitting on her bed, leaning back, as naked as the day she was born. Her legs were splayed out wide, although if one did happen to be seeing the scene, they wouldn’t actually see anything due to the view being blocked by a young man’s head between her thighs. One hand was grasping at her plump bosom, pullling at one hot pink nipple, while the other hand was buried in the boy’s hair and pulling him up against her. The boy was as naked as she was, on his knees at the side of the bed, his hands holding onto Nora’s legs, caressing her thighs.

 

The only noises that could be heard inside the dorm room that Nora called home was wet slurping noises as well as Nora’s pants and moans as her chest rose and fell. 

 

“ _ Fuuuuuuck… _ ” Nora moaned loudly. She was so happy the rooms were soundproofed; it let her vent her inner pervert out as much as she wanted. “Jauney, your tongue is  _ heavenly _ …” She gasped when his tongue apparently hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she shivered.

 

It had been a good three weeks since Nora Valkyrie had decided to take Jaune Arc as, well, the only word she could really think of was ‘love slave.’ Lie Ren was her boyfriend, and kept her happy for most of the day, but in bed, she was Queen, and Jaune was her servant. As the time had passed, Nora found herself supremely happy to find out that while Jaune had been nervous the first time, the more she used him, the more used to it he got. What had started off as a nervous, but willing session of oral soon turned into him eagerly slurping away at her pussy whenever she so much as suggested it. Even better, while he still got a little embarrassed about it, he was getting better at talking dirty to her. Needless to say, Nora found her decision to make Jaune hers had been one of her best.

 

Nora gave another gasp, her hips bouncing. Even Jaune’s technique had been quickly improving; Jaune could make her gush at least twice before they had to go back to classes. The ginger girl gently pushed Jaune’s face away from her, revealing her hot pink pussy, leaking her juices slowly onto her bed from her arousal alone. Jaune gave an involuntary groan of hunger. “N-” he stopped himself, remembering his promise to her, then continued, “Queen Nora, did I do something wrong?”

 

Nora shook her head. “Not at all Jauney! I just wanna let you know this one might be pretty big. You’re really at the top of your game today!” Nora praised him, all the while taking two of her fingers and spreading her lips apart, savoring the juicy squishing noises her fingers made as she inserted them into herself. She could see Jaune’s eyes immediately lock onto it, filling her with pride and joy. It was so arousing for her to see the hunger in Jaune’s eyes whenever he gazed upon her pretty pink sex. If it were up to her, it’d be the only thing on his mind 24/7.

 

Jaune swallowed, then with a voice slightly shaky and hesitant from his evident embarrassment, replied, “P-please Queen Nora, please let me drink it all!”

 

Nora giggled. “Aw, Jauney, I love how you serve me! I dunno though, this is gonna be a  _ big  _ one. You might not be able to take it all.” She loved this part of their ‘playtime,’ having him beg for her to gush all over him. It was naughty, dirty and it emphasized her being in control, which the longer she did it, the more she found herself  _ very _ much enjoying it. 

 

“Please!” Jaune pleaded, staring at her as she idly played with her pussy, closing and opening her pussy and causing more of her ‘syrup’ to leak out.

 

“Mmm,” Nora moaned, letting her hips bounce with the waves of pleasure that ran through her body, “I wanna soak you, but I’m afraid I might end up making you choke on it; there’s gonna be a lot…” Her fingers buried themselves into her once more, causing her hips to bounce each time, pumping them and filling the room with squishes and shlicks mixed with her own lewd moans and giggles.

 

“I-I don’t care!” Jaune all but shouted, licking his lips as he stared obediently at Nora’s little show. “I’ll risk it! Please, Queen Nora, I want your cum so badly!”

 

Nora’s hips bucked again, feeling herself clench down on her fingers in ecstasy. She gasped with delight, giggling once more. “Oh Jauney, you really are the best! Get back down in there!” She finished with a command, and she barely had enough time to remove her fingers from herself before Jaune dove back down and she felt his tongue, warm and wet, grinding against her womanhood. As he slid it inside of her, Nora let go of her breast and used both hands to grab Jaune’s head, forcing him tighter against her. “Keep licking! Keep going, I’m so close!”

 

He did exactly as he was told, and the room was filled with even more slurps and loud moans as Nora ground her hips against Jaune’s face. Every few seconds Nora’s breath caught in her throat as another stronger wave of pleasure rushed through her body centered upon her beautiful slit. Again and again, the waves ran through her until she wasn’t even moaning but simply gasping for air as the pleasure continued to build, Nora desperately trying to hold off her orgasm for just a little longer to increase the full effect. She loved how eager Jaune was, his own perverted hunger for her juices only serving to heighten her lust and increase her enjoyment of the situation. 

 

Then, she could hold it no longer. It began with one long gasp air, followed by a long, loud, “ _ Ooooohhhhhh myyyyyyy... _ **_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!_ ** ” Nora screamed into the air so loudly that a part of her wondered if she was able to be heard over the soundproofing of the room.

 

And she hadn’t been kidding about the mess she was about to make. Between Nora’s workout regimen, her Aura and just how absolutely turned on she was, she came with almost explosive force, her thighs tightening around Jaune’s head involuntarily. If that wasn’t enough, she could hear him swallowing her juices greedily down and that only served to turn her on further, extending the length of her orgasm. By the time she’d started to come down from the dizzying heights of her climax, she could only barely register Jaune softly coughing. Then, she felt his tongue gently glide along her thighs, working on cleaning her up before she even had to ask.

A warm feeling suffused through her. She lay back, breathing heavily, giving little whimpers as Jaune’s tongue touched sensitive places. Her hands ran gently through his hand only occasionally tightening up as she pulled his face against her, rubbing her cum soaked lips against his face with a burst of giggles. Finally, she let go of him, going limp. “That…” she breathed, “Was  _ amazing… _ Jauney, I could never,  _ ever _ get tired of that…”

 

“T-thank you, Queen Nora.” Jaune answered, his cheeks pink, but he looked somewhat pleased that he was able to bring Nora off so hard. He wiped his face with his hand licking the juices off of it after he did so. 

 

Nora leaned up slightly, smiling down at him. “Alright Jauney, as much as I’d love to keep soaking you, we’ve got class after this, so let me see my Royal Scepter…” Jaune gave a small laugh at Nora’s nickname for his penis. He got to his feet, revealing himself to be absolutely rock hard, his member twitching and bouncing before Nora’s eyes. Nora sat up fully and brought her face close to Jaune’s member, and brought her tongue out, dragging it along the length. Jaune gave a moan, trying to remain standing. “Mmm. Alright Jauney, you know what to do. Don’t hold back; I want you to fuck me like you’re trying to split me in half.” Nora explained, giving his cock a few slow strokes.

 

“A-anything for you, Queen Nora!” 

 

Nora grinned. “Exactly what I want to hear…” She leaned back again, and using both hands, spread her pussy once again. “Go nuts, Jauney.”

 

Jaune didn’t hesitate; having spent the past half an hour having been licking out her soaked, tight and incredibly hot pussy had him achingly hard, his shaft throbbing like mad between his thighs. Nora’s pussy was a thing of perfection as he had quickly discovered, feeling just as absolutely flawless as it looked. It was embarrassing to admit, but he was quickly becoming addicted to it, just as she said he would, and now all it took was a flash of the hot pink lips to get him on his knees begging to touch her. Still, it was worth it for moments like this. He lined the head of his cock up to her entrance, marvelling at how hot she felt. Then, with just a brief moment of pause he began by sliding his full length into her in one fell stroke, burying his member inside of her all the way up to the hilt.

 

Nora’s head snapped back and she gave another of her melodic and delightfully lewd moans that seemed to come from deep within her. It was practically audible sex, telling him  _ exactly _ how much she enjoyed herself. Each thrust elicited another delightful noise from Nora’s lips along with that same absolutely amazing squishing noise, driving Jaune absolutely mad with lust. His thrusts had started out long and measured, but soon he was driving his member into her with abandon. Nora simply laid back, adjusting herself for maximum angle and letting her pillowy breasts bounce with each thrust moaning without shame or hesitation when she wasn’t staring up at Jaune with nothing but pure lust in her gaze. “Q-Queen Nora,” Jaune breathed in between thrusts so strong that he wouldn’t have been surprised to find out were actually draining Aura, “Your pussy is the best! I c-can’t stop thinking about it!”

 

“Good!” Nora replied, smirking as she tightened her core and squeezed Jaune’s cock, savoring the moan that arose from his throat. “I’m hearing that you want to serve your Queen even more?” Nora asked, bringing one of her hands up to squeeze at her breast, pulling at one of her hot pink nipples and biting her lip to suppress another loud moan. 

 

“Please!” Jaune pleaded, his voice almost drowned out by the wet squishing noises as he continued to thrust furiously into Nora.

 

Nora’s free hand gripped the sheets as she struggled to hold back her orgasm. It was a good sign that Jaune’s member could so easily get her off, but she wanted to savor it. Once he blew his load, he wouldn’t be able to get it up for at least a little while. “Alright Jaune, from now on, I get to make a mess all over your adorable face three times a day now!”

 

Nora had expected Jaune to whine a little bit about it, having to wait longer to bury his wonderful cock inside of her. Instead, in between panting breaths and mighty thrusts that felt like it was tapping her womb with each hit, he managed to moan, “Thank you Q-Queen Nora!” 

 

Her eyes widened slightly. She absolutely loved to make a mess all over him; it was part of the whole dominance thing, but for him to enjoy it as much as she did? She’d figured he’d been doing it simply to please her, but to find out he liked it too? She fought to suppress a delighted giggle. Oh he really  _ was _ something else. If she didn’t have Ren, she’d have taken him as hers completely in a heartbeat. She was growing wetter and hotter by the second, her hunger and lust growing even further. Part of her desperately wanted to drag him off to a Vale hotel for even just a couple of days and spend the entire time doing nothing but performing sexual acts until neither one of them could move. “Jauney, you’re the best! Don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop now, I’m so close!”

 

Jaune’s hands reached and gripped her hips, giving himself leverage to pound her even harder, only serving to please Nora. She was tough, possibly even tougher than he was, and she seemed to enjoy rough sex, rough enough to leave bruises and make walking awkward afterward. It was a struggle to hold back, but he wanted to please her before he blew his own load. He tried so hard to focus on anything but how completely heavenly Nora’s pussy felt, or how he loved the sounds she was making. He tried to focus on the rhythm of his hips and how he could achieve maximum speed and thrust at the same time. He threw himself into every thrust, ramming his full length deep into Nora with enough force to make her luscious, perfect breasts bounce up and down. “I-I...I’m gonna cum!” Jaune cried out, unable to contain himself any longer.

 

Nora’s smile became downright predatory in its lust and hunger. “Do it! Worship my pretty pussy! Fill it to the brim!” Her legs locked around his hips making sure he could do nothing but fill her up as she wanted, not that he could pull out even  he wanted to. Nora lay back, breasts bouncing up and down hard, moaning louder and louder as her own climax approached quickly.

 

Then, she felt it. Jaune seized up and gave a low, throaty moan and his cock spasmed hard inside of her and the feel of his hot seed filled Nora. That seemed to act like a trigger, bringing Nora over the edge and she squealed, her own inner walls tightening up. Again and again, waves of pleasure flowed through Nora’s body, focused around her sex and radiating outward from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Eventually the waves subsided, and Jaune could no longer support himself from exhaustion, instead falling atop Nora. The redhead, quite content with her latest seeing-to, didn’t say anything but instead gently played with her leader’s hair as he lay upon her breasts.

 

The orgasm was splendid, spectacular, and wholly satisfying but...Nora frowed. There was something missing. When they’d first had sex, Jaune had fired load after load off into her and left her practically dripping with his seed. Now? Nora was certain that it was only a fraction of what he’d done. 

 

“Nora?” Jaune asked, looking up at her and noticing her frown.

 

Nora looked down and her expression brightened. “Yes, Jauney?”

 

“I-is everything alright? I didn’t...I didn’t cum too soon, did I?”

 

Nora shook her head, her ginger locks swaying with the motion. “Nope, you did great! I won’t have to masturbate today!”

 

Jaune gave a weak laugh. After becoming Nora’s new ‘love slave,’ he found out just how utterly insatiable his teammate was in bed. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say that the blond had never jerked off since he started his new position between Nora’s legs. The girl had milked him near daily, even if it was with just her mouth. “That...that’s good.”

 

Nora stretched and groaned. “I’m gonna go take a shower. I’d invite you to join me, but I think we’re both pretty pooped.” Jaune nodded.

 

“Sure, I’ll rest here a bit,” Jaune replied, rolling off of Nora.

 

The girl got up and stretched again, noting with undisguised pleasure how Jaune’s gaze followed her naked form and made her way to JNPR’s shared bathroom to clean herself up. Even as she did so, she frowned once more, away from Jaune. It wasn’t his fault, per say, but it just wasn’t as satisfying without having a large load filling her up at the end. Nora grabbed a towel and pondered on how she might be able to achieve such a thing while not having to skip a day of mindblowing sex, but she was exhausted and instead simply focused on the soothing warm water and the afterglow of yet another fantastic orgasm…

 

**[***]**

 

The answer came a couple of days later. Beacon itself was not only host to the CCT, but also to a private, student run server that many students liked to talk back and forth on when they were in class, or bored in their dorms. Nora had been on a few times, usually during Oobleck’s class due to her disinterest in history. She didn’t care about what a bunch of old dead people did; she only cared about kicking some much Grimm butt that all would flee from her very presence, having a happy life with Ren, and cumming six times a day at minimum. That day’s class was no different, and as the hyperactive Professor zipped around, throwing dates and names at an already bored class, Nora dropped any pretense of paying attention, and distracted herself. One hand was below the table, two fingers shoved into herself (she was at the top row, and at the end, so only Ren would notice) and her other hand tapping about on her scroll. 

 

Topics scrolled by, none of them catching her eye. Some asking about how to confess to their crushes, some on what exercise routines people would suggest, others still about the latest Scroll game that was just recently released. Then, she saw it.

 

( **Amateur Femdom Advice?** )

 

Whether offering advice, or giving advice, Nora was curious. She’d never really thought much on it, but after spending a good three weeks dominating Jaune and cumming buckets, the busty ginger was finding it to be something enjoyable, and wanted to know more. Maybe talk to someone else who was into the same thing! She tapped on the topic, and glanced at the username. 

 

‘ _ Bouquet, huh? _ ’ Nora mused internally, lazily continuing to finger herself. If the school weren’t such a bunch of prudes, she’d be grinding on Jaune’s face right now, but sadly, she was on her own, and didn’t feel like convincing Jaune to skip out on class just to have him eat her out some more. He’d done a good enough job earlier, and deserved a bit of a break. Nora scrolled down on the topic and began reading.

 

[ **Bouquet: hey there! 1st time talking about this so sorry if im getting n e thing wrong. I am new to femdom but have a crush on a guy and really really wanna dom him. Hes so sweet and super cute and i want him to be mine but dont know how 2 get that across without making him think i’m weird. Any advice? Thx!** ]

 

Nora grinned. It was good to know there were others! No one else had responded to Bouquet’s request. Nora didn’t have a lot of advice, but she felt a need to help.

 

[ **Re: Bouquet**

 

**Lady_Sif: Heya! Fellow amateur female dom here! I just got started about three weeks ago, but holy crap, it’s so much fun. My sub is such a sweetie too; glad he enjoys getting showered in girl juices. Your problem is a little easier than mine, at least in answer. Doing it might be harder. Just tell him. Maybe slowly bring in the whole ‘wanting to dom him’ thing? Don’t just tell him first thing, let him get to know you and get comfortable with it? It’s all I can think about.** ]

 

Nora hit send and almost simultaneously, felt herself clenching down on her fingers and a rush of fluid soaked her fingers and panties. She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. She glanced over at Jaune who was busy trying to keep his head up and not fall asleep from boredom. It was honesty tempting to skip but; no. Pyrrha wouldn’t be happy if they did. With a sign Nora slowly removed her fingers and wiped them off with a napkin she’d brought with her from lunch. Then, her scroll buzzed, and curiously, Nora glanced down. With surprise, she noticed that not only had Bouquet answered her, but had even PM’d her! Nora quickly opened the scroll back up and read the message.

 

[ **Bouquet: thx for the help! I wish it were that easy but hes also my first bestie here at Beacon and im scared he won’t like me like i like him. I just want him so so much i cant stop thinking about him and i want to do so many things 2 him. Enough about me tho / wut about u?** ]

 

Nora smiled wryly, and curiously glanced at Pyrrha, but her fellow redhead was busy taking notes. Nope, wasn’t her. Pity, if it was, Nora could have had Jaune on his knees for her by the end of next period. 

 

[ **Lady_Sif: Well, it’s not like he’s doing bad; he’s amazing and super obedient. The problem is, well, the first time we banged, he came a LOT. It felt soo good being filled up like that, and I was almost overflowing. The problem is, every time after that hasn’t been that much. I want to have more, but I also kinda don’t want to wait because I love cumming too much.** ]

 

Nora drummed her fingers on the desk as she hit send and waited for the response. Glancing up once again, she looked out onto the room. Oobleck was in one of his ‘moods,’ and he’d probably not even be paying attention to the class while he rambled on about something that happened probably hundreds of years ago. Something to do with farming? Nora stuck her tongue out. How Pyrrha and Ren could take notes on this was something she’d never be able to fathom. Another buzz.

 

[ **Bouquet: srsly?! i can totally hlp! my fav thing is denial and u can make lots of cum w that! theres shops in vale that u can go 2 to get speshul rings that go on his cock and it keeps him from cumming. if u make him fuk u while he wears it he’ll make lots of cum! i even red up on denial and if his aura is unlocked u can keep him frm cumming for a full month and keep using him and it wont hurt him 4evr. then when he blows it will be tons!** ]

 

Nora rubbed her chin as she read the message. Bouquet was not particularly skilled at typing, but Nora got the full gist.

 

[ **Lady_Sif: Sounds like you’ve at least done your research. I’m guessing you wanna deny this boy of yours?** ]

 

[ **Bouquet: yep! it wuld be so hawt! all he culd think about is my pretty pink cunny 24/7! i want him so hrny for me that he becums a total pervrt for my body and never stops thinkin about me. ill make him want me so much that when we graduate he becums my slave and we can live 2gether and have tons and tons of sex.** ]

 

With a silent chuckle to herself, Nora responded. This girl was just as thirsty as she was! She already felt a kinship with this girl. A hopeless, perverted romantic, just like she was. 

 

[ **Lady_Sif: You sound like me! God, I love sex so much, I just want to spend all day and night getting off! My sub is so wonderful, I get to squirt all over him multiple times a day and he even begs for it!** ]

 

[ **Bouquet: lucky! i wanna do that 2. i get really super wet when i think about him but not enough to make a mess liek that.** ]

 

Bouquet was responding quickly now; the girl must either be in class like Nora was, or was in her dorms. 

 

[ **Lady_Sif: Kegel exercises, Aura Control and eat lots and lots of Red Sap Syrup. That stuff has some of the best side effects for girls! Not only does it make your lady juices taste super sweet, but I’ve been reading it can help increase the power of your orgasms. Seriously, I’m surprised that stuff hasn’t been bought out of existence! Although it does have a ton of sugar, so it’s bad for your teeth and you gotta exercise a ton to not get fat. Do that and you could probably have your boy live off of you with how much you’ll be making. :P** ]

 

[ **Bouquet: ill get started on it 2nite! an chek out “Bullets and Bondage” in vale! they have all sorts of fun toys! i get my special toys from them and they have good prices on Dust! just get “Blue Lock” frm behind the counter and you can ride ur sub all day and night and he cant blow! take it off when u want him 2 fill u, and boom! u better be on pill or u will get preggers!** ]

 

[ **Lady_Sif: This is gonna be fun! Want me to give you an update when I finally let him blow? ‘Sides, I love having a pervert partner to talk with!** ]

 

[ **Bouquet: def! enjoy urself an cum lots and lots! ill think about talkin to my crush but im super nervous! hes the only guy i touch myself to and hes also my bestie! i dont wanna lose him…** ]

 

Nora smiled softly.

 

[ **Lady_Sif: You’ll do fine. Have faith! Just don’t dump it all on him at once, unless you know he’s as pervy as you are, or is at least open to that stuff. And maybe don’t deny him for a month straight for your first time? Most guys cum daily, so getting them to give it up for a while is kinda hard to convince them.** ]

 

[ **Bouquet: uhhuh! thx 4 the hlp! i shuld get back 2 class, its almost finished.** ]

 

Nora closed her own scroll and glanced up, only to see Oobleck currently winding down, mentioning something about homework. She sighed and groaned. Homework  _ sucked _ , and not in the good way. On the bright side though, she had a new side project for her servant.

 

Her pretty pink pussy on Jaune’s mind all day, everyday until she got the motherload from him? That sounded like something Queen Nora could enjoy. She smiled, glanced at Jaune, and felt herself growing wet again. She had a stop to make in Vale later on that evening…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, there’s more. Can you guess who Bouquet is? Depending on if I can be arsed, I might even include more girls later on. Enjoy, fellow pervs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up to a well deserved finish can be difficult. Nora Valkyrie has to admit, it can be fun though! Well, for her. Jaune learns a lesson in not slipping up with his dom.

**Side Effects May Include**

 

**Warning: The following chapter contains heavier femdom elements and orgasm denial/edging. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

 

Coming up with an excuse to get Jaune to wear the new toy she’d bought was easy. One of the things people didn’t know or realize about Nora Valkyrie, was that she had a rather impressive memory. She recalled a few sessions ago that Jaune had slipped up and hadn’t addressed her as “Queen” Nora, which meant she was free to punish him. The lady at “Bullets and Bondage” was nice and helpful, and the two chatted for a while. She was a former Ex-huntress, who’d opened up the sex shop for Huntsmen a few years back. Her name was Lily Fortuna and she’d retired a few years prior, running the shop as something to do.  Huntsmen could take far more punishment than civilians, which mean their BDSM gear was tougher too. Cuffs that could keep a Huntsman unable to move, even with Aura, sex toys that used Dust, and yes, special cockrings that made orgasm impossible, a wonder of technology. 

 

When Nora bought the new toy, she and the owner chatted about it for a while. Nora admitted she was using it to build up an impressively large orgasm, which the owner seemed to be on board with. She did give a few warnings though. Huntsman could take a lot more than civilians, but they weren’t invincible. Using it for longer than the recommended time could cause permanent damage, and depending on how often Nora would make use of him before letting him free, there could be some psychological issues.  _ That _ had Nora second guessing the idea. Jaune wasn’t just her sex toy, he was also her friend. She wouldn’t want to cause him any undue harm; just make him squirm and beg for a few days before he overflowed her with his spunk. The owner assured her that if all she wanted to do was to tease and build up, a week at most would be fine, probably less than that. There was a limit to how much even a male Huntsman could produce. 

 

Curious, Nora mentioned “Bouquet,” and the owner gave a knowing smile. She had an idea who it was. Obviously she was a Huntress like Nora. Whoever she was, she was apparently super excited about the world of BDSM, and was very interested in being dominant. She and Lily chatted quite often, whenever Bouquet had the chance to go to town. Bouquet was quite fixated upon this friend of hers who she was crushing on badly. Lily had taught her everything she knew about BDSM and Femdom, and Bouquet ate it up excitedly. She’d even bought the Blue Lock for this boy of hers, planning on convincing him to lust for her just as much as she lusted for him. Lily found it rather cute, and even gave her advice, hoping the two would be knocking boots soon enough.

 

Feeling better about the idea, Nora bought the ring. It was specially locked, preventing someone from removing it without either the key, or in an emergency, an application of a slight amount of Gravity Dust could remove it as well. She also decided to buy herself some cuffs for the bed, making sure to get comfortable ones, but tough ones. Invigorated, Nora made her way back to Beacon, practically bouncing with joy. It was approaching night, so it wasn’t like she could start testing the new toy out with Pyrrha around. She’d have to wait at least until the next day. It didn’t stop her from wriggling around in bed, inundating her panties with excitement. A part of her did feel bad that poor Jaune would be being driven mad, but another part of her enjoyed the thought of Jaune pleading for her pussy so desperately. Nora went to sleep with her fingers buried deep inside of her, her dreams filled with lewd depravity…

 

**[***]**

 

The next day could not come soon enough. Nora sat through her classes, soaking wet. She was surprised she hadn’t been leaving her nectar all over where she sat, and when it came time for her and Jaune’s shared break, she practically grabbed the poor boy by the arm and rushed off before anyone could say anything, leaving with only a quick, “Borrowing him!” to Pyrrha as she yanked Jaune away. 

 

Jaune could barely keep up with Nora, surprised at just how eager she was. The two made their way back to the dorm in record time and Nora all but flung him into the room and closed the door, locking it with a rather worryingly ominous grin. “Clothes off, and on the bed, Jauney!”

 

Blinking and caught off guard, Jaune did exactly that, disrobing before Nora’s eyes. Nora too disrobed, with the same energy and zeal she dragged him to the room with, and soon she was naked before him. Jaune could see just how soaked Nora was, her bright pink lips dripping with lust, and that in turn had his own shaft hardening. He did as he was told, and got onto Nora’s bed. “U-um, Q-queen No-”

 

He was cut off. “Hands above your head.” Nora commanded. Her tone was slightly harsh, but the grin hadn’t left her face. Jaune did so, and Nora hopped onto the bed, straddling his face. Looking up, he had a full view of Nora’s gorgeous sex. Said view suddenly became very close as Nora pressed herself right into his face, practically dragging her soaking, hot, velvety labia against his face. Any protests he might have had were muffled by Nora’s muff. She wasn’t so much grinding against his mouth as rubbing her pussy all over him, using the contours of his face as something to get off on. While she did so, he felt something soft, but tight, lock onto his wrists, and then found himself unable to move his arms. Nora had cuffed him to her bed; a bit of a surprise. 

 

Then, Nora slide herself down, leaving Jaune’s face dripping with her juices, and sat right on his chest, making sure to situate herself with her slit directly in his face. “Jauney, Jauney, Jauney,” Nora began with a tone like she was chastising him. “You’ve been a  _ wonderful _ toy these past few weeks. You’ve made me gush more in this time than I think I have for most of my life! There’s just a teeny, tiny little problem. You probably don’t think I remember it, but three days ago, you slipped up and didn’t call me Queen.”

 

Jaune blinked a few more times, distracted by Nora’s beautiful, bright pink lips as she dripped hot cum onto his chest and neck. “I-I-”   
  
Nora leaned forward and put a finger to his lips, shushing him. “Remember our little agreement? As long as you and I are having fun together, you have to call me Queen, or I get to punish you.”   
Jaune blanched, wondering what Nora had in store for him. Nora then slowly turned around, leaving Jaune unable to see what it was she was doing. Then, he felt it. A rather cold sensation, like a metal band around the base of his erect member, and then a click as it tightened around him. It wasn’t painfully tight, just enough to make sure it wasn’t going anywhere. Nora gave a giggle, and turned back around to face Jaune. “So, your Queen has devised a suitable punishment. Until I’ve decided, I am revoking your orgasm privileges.”

 

Jaune felt a pit open up in his stomach. “I...w-what?”    
  
“That little ring I put on your keeps you from being able to cum!” Nora cheerfully explained.    
  
“So, d-does that mean that you a-aren’t going to be using me?” Jaune asked, his voice strained.

 

Nora’s smirk became almost cruel. “Oh, no-no-no-no! Your Queen is  _ so _ horny, and just because you can’t cum, doesn’t mean she isn’t!” The ginger girl lifted herself up and moved backward, just above Jaune’s cock, her juices dripping down onto it and causing his aching shaft to jump with arousal. Jaune watched with mounting horror, as Nora slowly spread her pussy lips and hovered over the tip of his member, close enough for him to  _ feel _ the heat from Nora’s sex. Even as he stared at her spread slit, he could hear her talking. “Every time you would have had an orgasm, I want you to think about how I’m your Queen. I want you to beg for my pretty pink pussy. The more desperate you are for her, the more I’ll decrease your punishment time, okay?”    
  
“ _ Wait, Nora, please-! _ ” Jaune began in a panic. He didn’t have the willpower to say anything more, as Nora abruptly lowered herself, enveloping his entire manhood with one motion. Jaune’s pleas were cut off by a loud moan from his own lips as he felt Nora’s soaked, soft pussy around his shaft. Her core tightened and she began to slowly move up and down, soft squishing noises filling the room each time she did so. Up and down, over and over, Nora rode him, steadily increasing the pace of her thrusts. Jaune kept trying to speak, trying to say something, but between the ever increasing noises from Nora’s juicy pussy, her wanton moans, and his own moans as Nora’s sex built up a strong orgasm, he found himself unable to speak. All he could do was pant, and give half words that were cut off as soon as they passed his lips. 

 

Even worse, his body was reacting to Nora’s, thrusting his member up into her, which seemed to please the ginger greatly. Faster and harder, Nora bounced on his cock, her lovely breasts bouncing in tandem, at least whenever her hands weren’t groping herself in a lewd, shameless display. Jaune could feel pressure building within him. If things were different, he would have welcomed it. Now, he was praying for mercy. Nora kept bouncing, tongue lolling out of her mouth as she moaned louder and louder. Higher and higher the pressure rose, and Jaune was certain that by now, he should have blown a load right into Nora, but...nothing. No release, no great orgasm, just mounting frustration. Finally, the constantly building pressure was too much even for him, and he finally found his breath again, only to cry out, “ _ Queen Nora, oh God, please! _ ” 

 

His pleas earned him no clemency, but it must have been enjoyable for Nora, as she spread her thighs, leaned back and rubbed her clit before letting out an ear splitting scream of pure pleasure. At the same time, Jaune could feel his cock getting drenched in Nora’s hot juices, spilling out onto his crotch and thighs. Nora didn’t stop rubbing though, still leaning back on one hand, the other hand furiously grinding against her clit, and she gave another loud cry, with even more of her juices gushing out onto Jaune’s aching manhood. Nora then fell silent, lifting herself up so she was still sitting on his lap, his cock buried deep inside of her, throbbing like mad. Then, “Mmmm. God, cumming feels  _ so  _ good. It’s the best!” Nora taunted, wriggling her hips a little.

 

Jaune gave a moan, a pathetic sound. “Queen Nora, please, god, I’m so hard! Please, oh please let me cum…” Jaune pleaded.   
  
Nora smiled. “Nope!” And bounced a little, eliciting another long, low moan from Jaune that ended in a whimpering noise. Then, she paused. “Of course, I’m not a total tyrant, Jauney.” She laid down across him and gave him a rather warm kiss on the forehead. “Tell you what. You make me cum a certain number of times, and I’ll let you blow. I’ll even be nice and let you pick where. You can blow between my boobies, or down my throat, or in my hot, pretty, little pink pussy.”

 

Jaune’s chest rose and fell against Nora’s, panting from exertion and frustration. “How...how many?”

 

Nora put a finger to her chin. “Let’s say….oh, twelve? I’ll even say that counted as two, so only ten more times! I’ll even give you bonus points if you use your cock to make me cum. All you have to do is fuck my perfect, hot pussy five more times without cumming once! I know it’ll be hard, but I’m sure you’ll never forget to call me Queen again, won’t you, Jauney?”

 

Jaune’s only response was to give another whimper and nod his head. 

 

Nora gave him another soft kiss. “Good boy…” She slowly removed herself from his member, still completely hard and twitching. “Now, do you want a treat? You can work off more of your debt, and get more of my tasty Nora juice…” Another silent nod from Jaune. Nora smiled and got up, shifting herself to sitting on Jaune’s chest again, her crotch right in his face. One of her hands reached forward and pulled him up against her soaked pussy, her juices dripping all over him. “ _ Very _ good boy,” Nora purred, “I hope you’re thirsty. Hearing you beg for me like that made me  _ so _ wet…” Nora felt Jaune’s tongue begin to lap at her folds, and she moaned gently. “Mmm, we’ve got an hour and a half...I think that’s enough for two or three orgasms, don’t you?”

 

**[***]**

 

If she said at all that she didn’t enjoy seeing Jaune so worked up every day, Nora would be lying. Knowing that he was thinking about her sex all day long to near madness? It was enough to keep her aroused for most of the day too, and made her orgasms admittedly a bit stronger. A part of her did feel bad; being built up without getting to blow once? He hadn’t broken yet (thankfully, Nora would honestly have felt utterly wretched if she actually hurt him that much) but for the next two days, she could tell he was at wits end. Every time he looked at her in class, she’d smile and he’d give an odd look, and she could just  _ tell _ that he was growing hard. He’d fucked her twice already since the first time. In order to build up a bigger load faster, Nora had taken to having Ren help her keep Pyrrha distracted so she and Jaune could fuck more often. 

 

She justified it by deciding she’d do more for Jaune than just let him cum; she’d offer to let him take Queen Nora however she wished. He’d earned it; not only for putting up with her constant lust and not getting to cum once, but for really putting his all into it. Even when he ate her out, he did so with the fervor and zeal of someone who was doing all he could to focus on  _ only _ that. He was probably so horny that he had to focus only on her pussy and nothing else to keep from going mad. By day three, he’d managed to already get her number of orgasms down to one! Day two was especially fun. As she sat in Oobleck’s class, she gave a little cat smile to herself as the remembered Jaune and her skipping breakfast. In actuality, Nora asked Ren to bring her a stack of pancakes, and Jaune’s breakfast was Nora’s pussy. She got in three back to back orgasms that time. Strong ones too, enough to make it difficult to walk. Not strong enough, though, for Nora to enjoy a good, strong orgasm from Jaune’s maddening erection, later on that day. 

 

As Nora tuned out Oobleck’s schpiel about their latest homework assignment, her eyes met Jaune’s. He looked...tired. A pang of guilt shot through Nora. Even if he hadn’t snapped, it was obvious that being edged and denied even this much was difficult for the boy. It would be one thing if Nora wasn’t using him, but it was probably pure agony to be built up and built up again with no release. Even more so that he had to watch Nora gushing all over, watching her give a lewd, pornographic show with each powerful gush. She smiled at him and licked her lips. Just once more. One more round of pure frustration, and she’d let him enjoy her body however he wished. She was honestly even more excited. How much would he fill her? She’d still be in control, as she  _ was _ still the Queen, but she would generously let him have his lay of the land. She’d be just as happy to end up sore and dripping with his cum, as she would having his cock bruise the back of her throat and fill her that way. Just one more time of build up, and…

 

The bell rung. Nora surreptitiously hooked a finger toward Jaune, who obediently got up and followed her. Ren and her met eyes and he gave a questioning look before he turned to Pyrrha, discussing the prior class. Jaune passed the two and followed Nora, as the two made their way back to their dorm. Nora noticed that Jaune had placed his books in front of him at crotch level. No doubt trying to hide an erection that seemed to be more and more constant for him over the past three days. 

 

They got to the dorm and entered, Nora closing the door behind them. She could hear Jaune panting slightly, and almost imperceptible whimpers. All for her pussy. Nora felt pride and arousal at once. “Alright Jauney,” Nora began. “You’ve been a good boy for the past couple of days. So, one last ride. Then, you get to cum.”

 

Jaune’s eyes lit up, and he dropped to his knees instantly. “Thank you, Queen Nora!” He cried out. 

 

Nora purred. “I’m glad you learn quickly.” Admittedly, the whole exercise wasn’t about discipline, or at least not entirely. She just wanted a ton of spunk. “Get naked, Jauney.” He did so quickly, even faster than he’d ever done before. Nora suppressed a giggle of amusement as she disrobed too. Jaune got into her bed, and Nora followed, straddling his member. She adopted a thinking pose for a moment. Then, her hand lowered down past her hips, and she took a couple of fingers, burying them in her snatch with a juicy  _ schlick _ , earning a soft gasp from Jaune. “Well, I’m not entirely being truthful.”

 

Jaune’s expression suddenly became downtrodden, looking like a kicked puppy. Nora shook her head. “Don’t worry Jauney, you’ve been good. Just not today. I cum, you don’t. Tomorrow during our usual break, your Queen will give you a special treat. I’ll make you cum however you like, okay? I’m still in control, but I’ll gladly give you what  you’d like.”

 

Jaune bit his lip and nodded. “Y-yes, Queen Nora,” He murmured. His response was punctuated with another wet squish as Nora pushed her fingers into herself and dripped more onto his cock. 

 

She smiled. “Remember Jauney, as long as we’re having fun together,  _ you’re my toy _ .” Nora’s smile grew, she spread her sex, and once more lowered herself onto Jaune’s cock, swallowing his moan of frustration with a loud, lewd cry of her own. The room once more filled with squishes, gushes and moans, both of pure pleasure, and complete frustration. 

 

Nora couldn’t lie. She loved getting flooded, but Bouquet was onto something. Denial was a ton of fun...for her, at least. As another orgasm rocked her body, and she soaked poor Jaune’s crotch yet again, she thought to herself. Maybe she and Bouquet should get together! After all, she owed her for the fun that she and Jaune would soon be having…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What did you expect? It’s a fetish fic. I make no pretentious about this having a deep story or anything. Next time, Jaune nearly cums his soul out, Nora meets Bouquet, and I’m not nearly as clever as I thought I was. And no, Jaune isn’t going to be domming Nora. This is strictly a femdom/male sub fic. I might add in more girls later though, depending on readership.


End file.
